


The Calm After The Storm

by BunnyLexicon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Consensual Sex, Other, domestic life, only a brief brief mention, post story and song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon
Summary: It had been two months after the hunger had been defeated, the souls of the lost laid to rest and Kravitz allowed a vacation.He's never had one before, but life with Taako was blissful, if a bit Embarrassingly Domestic.He's not complaining though.





	The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, there's some slight slight /slight/ mentions of sex in the first chapter,mNothing Graphic, but there is mentions of condoms.
> 
> Kravitz is just a big ol sap thinking about his Husband to be, feel free to ask me to tag anything!

Intimacy with Taako was like a Dance, often gentle and without words. So rarely did it actually become more fiery, somehow it was always a warm Ember glowing in Amber.

His Gentle voice when he whispered, his shy hands going to grab yours. It was actually quite sweet. He always seemed to ask you if it was okay to give you a kiss, at least in public. He was always less shy in private, often just smiling at you and covering your face with little kisses. It was always nice, More relaxed, like the world wasn't constantly watching him. He was a cuddler, that was one thing that surprised you, but you didn't mind much. Taako always ran hot compared to you, and Taako did not seem to mind your coldness.

Part of Kravitz still worries that he's so skittish for a reason, but he knows he will ease with time, He'll tell him when he's ready, if that's the case. pushing it would only hurt him right now.

The way his hand would fit perfectly in his, the way he would act casual and let himself be relaxed around himself. The way he quietly whispered about how those Condoms you got that one time gave you a 'Kermit the frog' colored Dick and you both laughed for hours afterwards.

Intimancy with Taako was Quiet, and Gentle. Quiet words, gentle touches, reassurance. Things he never really expected but loved, and made 

  
Kravitz was starting to notice something, about what his life is now that the Universe is safe, and he's on vacation.

He got embarrassed very easily when there was a certain Cute Transmutation Wizard around.

Being with Taako, was surprisingly relaxing, if a bit Chaotic for him. If by Chaotic, he meant very Flustering.

Even if he was Chaotic. The chaos slowly made sense over time, like his room for example, while messy as all fuck, didn't have any actual trash in it. It was cloth on the floor, Blankets and Quilts to be exact. It wasn't until Taako mentioned he got night terrors sometimes that it clicked. You couldn't get hurt when you fall out of bed if the floor is padded down with soft shit.

Or in your case, if Taako kicked you. He honestly hasn't yet, however you have woken up with Taakos hair in your mouth.

The way he would look at you when he thought you didn't notice, like you were the Sun. Like you were warm and perfect and just the best to snuggle up with, you couldn't understand it. You're always icy and cold, yet, Taako would look at you when he thought you couldn't see it and you couldn't help but feel warm.

He has that look on his face a lot.

However, in true Taako Fashion that wasn't the end of it. The way his eyes lit up when you looked at him like he created all the stars in the night sky however, was probably the sweetest thing you could think of in the universe.

It always made your soul swell with joy to see that look on his face.

Your musing however was interrupted by the very person you were just thinking about.

"Earth to Kravitz, you're zoning out again my man. Wait, you have that dorky smile on your face, you're thinking about some domestic shit aint ya?"

Kravitz couldn't help but feel flustered, Taako seemed to of picked up on his moods more then he has for Taako. He wasn't about to admit that however. "I think you're seeing things, clearly I'm stoic and super serious all the time. Just like you're always Mysterious and Shy to everyone."

Taako tried to hide the smile that wisecrack caused, but there was no point, It was just Kravitz. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, I like it when your face does that, makes you look real cute."

Kravitz pulled Taako closer, smiling. "You're doing it again Kravitz. Oh shit, you're not sick, are you?"

Gently Cupping the Reapers face, Taako gasped in Mock Shock. "Nope, no avoiding it. You've clearly caught a case of Domestic bless. There's no cure, sorry Kravitz you only have a week to live."

"I must of caught it from you then, Dear." Kravitz grinned, not able to stop himself and Pulled Taako close to him.

Taako went quiet for a moment, before dramatically leaning on Kravitz. "Oh Noo, I'm dying. The Dorky grim reaper is gonna take me away nooooow." Before Kravitz could reply however, Taako gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kravitz felt his face get hot, he couldn't explain why. Taako just had a way to always make Kravitz feel loved, if a bit embarrassed at the same time. A kiss on the cheek meant Someone was around, which means most likely someone was in the room.

"Nice to see you and Ghost rider settling into your new digs koko."

Fuck, it had to be Lup, didn't it?

May his goddess help him.


End file.
